The present invention relates to a motor fixing device, and more particularly to a motor bracket of a multicopter flying robot.
In general, a flying robot is used for a variety of purposes from military to civilian uses.
For example, dangerous forest fire devouring ridge and valley is often hard to extinguish due to the difficulty in detecting the ignition point, topography, wind direction, etc. In this case, since people cannot get into the forest fire and check the situation, the forest fire is extinguished late, and thus, damage increases rapidly. In emergency like this, an unmanned reconnaissance flying robot is able to fly immediately to the forest fire site and to capture the topology where the forest fire is caused and the path of the forest fire, etc., in the air. Also, the unmanned reconnaissance flying robot is able to transmit the captured real time images to a control center, thereby enabling to extinguish the forest fire exactly and rapidly on the basis of the images.
Furthermore, the unmanned reconnaissance flying robot is able to fly to 29 river bridges connecting the entire area of Seoul city, to check the current states, and to thoroughly examine whether there is a risk of damage or not. The unmanned reconnaissance flying robot is also able to broadcast an extreme condition that is hard to be accessed by people, for example, examination of a transmitting tower and a power line through which high-voltage current flows, search for survivors in a disaster area, etc. Most of all, the unmanned reconnaissance flying robot is the most actively combined with military uses. The unmanned reconnaissance flying robot can be implemented to be able to monitor and reconnoiter dangerous areas in a battlefield and to support shooting invisible enemies, etc.
At present, most unmanned reconnaissance flying robots which are being developed in each country of the world can take off and land vertically by using a driving force of rotor blades (propeller), fly in up, down, right and left directions, and hover stably in the air. An electric motor or gasoline engine is used to generate the driving force moving the rotor blades.
The weight and size of the unmanned reconnaissance flying robot vary according to developers thereof, and there are differences in the shapes and functions of the unmanned reconnaissance flying robots. A small portable flying robot with a weight of 1 to 3 kg has a small noise and is suitable for monitoring and reconnoitering. However, due to the limit of the size, the small flying robot has a low speed and a relatively short flight duration. Contrarily, a medium or large flying robot with a weight of over 10 kg has the maximum speed of 230 km/h and has a flight duration of about 5 hours. The flying robot generally has a shape of a helicopter having outwardly exposed rotor blades. Besides, recently, the flying robot has a duct shape concealing the rotor blades within the duct.
Also, the technical level of the foreign unmanned reconnaissance flying robot is still much superior and has an excellent flight range, speed, duration of flight, etc. While Korea is at a technical level of a prototype, a military power like the United States has already started commercializing the flying robot for military uses and is developing a portable terminal capable of checking and controlling the portable flying robot, thereby allowing a user of the terminal to monitor and reconnoiter in the air in real time while moving.
Meanwhile, an inexpensive multicopter flying robot is generally being used among the unmanned reconnaissance flying robots.
The multicopter flying robot has a shape in which a plurality of rotary motors are connected with respect to a central axis respectively and is designed such that propellers are directly mounted on the rotational axis of the rotary motor. However, there is a problem in that the multicopter flying robot is manufactured up to now by a method of directly connecting the rotary motor with a power supply.
In order to solve the problem, the present invention is designed to provide a motor bracket of the multicopter flying robot.